Moments et prédictions
by violettepoete
Summary: Et si Rose et Scorpius étaient plus doués pour les prédictions que Trelawney?


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Et si Rose et Scorpius étaient plus doués pour les prédictions que Trelawney?...

Genre: Humour, romance

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

Moments et prédictions

La vie est une chose curieuse. Les plus grands moments de notre vie sont souvent ceux où on a le plus envie de s'enfuir. Je le sais, j'en ai vécu un il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Prenez mon père, par exemple. Il nous a toujours dit, à mon frère et à moi, que le moment le plus effrayant de toute sa vie avait été celui où il avait demandé notre mère en mariage. Et pourtant, ça s'est bien terminé, non?

Mais sur le moment, on est terrifié, on a peur, on est persuadé d'être en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de notre vie et on voudrait partir à toutes jambes. Revenons à ce que nous disions (je suis, hélas, une spécialiste de ce genre de digressions sans intérêt, j'essaierais de les éviter au maximum à l'avenir).

Ma vie avait plutôt bien commencé. Un petit frère (Serdaigle, tout à fait adorable) et une dizaine de cousins plus ou moins potables. Aucun ami, certes et ma vie sentimentale était tout aussi désertique, mais je ne me sentais pas seule en compagnie de mes livres. Ne croyez pas que je suis une intellectuelle comme ma mère, non, je lis des livres Moldus. Ce qui ne m'aidera aucunement dans le monde magique, mais fera peut-être de moi quelqu'un de relativement cultivée chez les Moldus. J'ai encore changé de sujet. Bon.

L'histoire de mon moment commence dans la Grande Salle, au déjeuner. J'étais installée à côté de mon cousin Albus, lorsque _ça_ se produisit. Molly, la plus jeune de nos cousines, entra, tenant la main d'un garçon, rougissant tout autant qu'elle. Ils allèrent s'asseoir ensemble. Al sourit.

-Eh bien, nous voilà tous casés!, proclama t-il à une blonde fadasse qu'il disait aimer.

-Euh, je te signale que je le suis pas!, intervins-je.

-Oui, enfin, toi, on a abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée!

De la diplomatie d'Albus Potter.

Je me levai, furieuse, et ramassai mon sac.

-Oh, Rose, je suis désolé!

Il commença à me suivre, tandis que je contournai les tables pour sortir de la salle. Gardez donc à l'esprit qu'il était juste derrière moi, du moins je le croyais. Ce qui explique ce que je fis par la suite.

Je croisai Scorpius Malefoy, la personne qu'Al déteste le plus, sous prétexte que leurs pères le faisaient. Saisi par je ne sais quelle idée, je pris ce dernier par le bras et le traînai derrière moi, sans lui laisser la possibilité de se dégager( et, de toute façon, il devait être bien trop surpris pour le tenter). Le tirant à l'abri des regards derrière la porte de la Grande Salle (et me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il est grand et je dois mesurer à peine plus que Flitwick), je l'embrassai. Enfin, c'est un grand mot.

Lorsque je recouvris ma raison, deux petites secondes plus tard, je le repoussai, choquée par mon propre geste. Bouche ouverte, j'en oubliai ma vengeance stupide sur un cousin absent et fis un pas pour fuir. Si je ne courais pas, c'était parce que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir et non pour préserver les restes de ma dignité.

Je ne pus faire de deuxième pas, puisqu'il m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira fougueusement à lui, avant de,(faute d'un meilleur terme, je vais employer cette expression) me rouler un patin. Un long moment plus tard, nous nous lâchâmes brusquement et nous fixâmes de l'air le plus étonné du monde. Il me vint en tête que je devrais filer rapidement, et, tournant les talons, c'est ce que je fis.

Je ne sus comment l'après-midi se passa. Plongée dans mes pensées (ou plutôt dans une hébétude totale dont je n'arrivais pas à sortir), je n'adressai pas la parole à Albus. Je sentis pendant tout le cours de Potions son regard désolé sur moi ainsi que, ou peut-être était-ce ma gêne qui me trompait, un autre regard. Assise au premier rang, contre le mur, je n'osai même pas me retourner pour vérifier. Evidemment, ce second regard me brûlai la nuque.

Les cours finirent à quatre heures, à mon grand soulagement, et je détalai sans attendre dans mon dortoir. Allongée sur mon lit, je relisais pour la deuxième fois _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_, sans prendre garde que l'heure du dîner était dépassé. Je savais que la faim me repousserait dans cet endroit, mais pour le moment, je préférais éviter. Scout rejoignait son père en face de la foule venu lyncher Tom Robinson, lorsque j'entendis prononcer mon prénom. Je fermai à contrecœur mon livre et ouvris les rideaux de mon lit. Al se tenait, mal à l'aise, devant moi. Refusant de l'aider, j'attendis qu'il parle. Les garçons ne sont pas censés réussir à rentrer dans le dortoir des filles, mais quand l'une d'elles est complice, ça aide. Je présumai que sa Lisa était responsable; ou tout simplement était-ce le fait d'être le frère de James Potter qui lui avait permis d'être ici (James était le dragueur le plus infâme que j'avais jamais vu).

-Je suis désolé., finit-il par dire.

-Pas grave., grognais-je.

Avoir la tête dans mon bouquin était la seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé au déjeuner, et sérieusement, je n'en voulais plus du tout à Albus. Vous voulez cesser d'en vouloir à un ami? Humiliez- vous encore davantage et ça sortira totalement de votre esprit!

-Je n'avais pas à dire ça., insista t-il.

Le problème avec Albus, c'est qu'il est tellement parano, qu'à chaque fois qu'un de ses proches va mal, il est persuadé que c'est sa faute. Et nous parle pour savoir ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à ce qu'on ait sérieusement envie de l'étrangler.

-Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

-T'as fait tes devoirs?

-Joue pas au grand frère avec moi.

Il sourit, sortit de la pièce et je repris ma lecture.

Le lendemain matin, j'eus beaucoup de mal à me lever. J'avais peu dormi et mal. La journée se passa plus ou moins normalement, excepté que je me rendis compte que je croisai beaucoup Scorpius Malefoy. Le nez dans mes bouquins, je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu.

Je le vis, par exemple, dans un couloir. Je me stoppai, mon sac sur l'épaule et mon livre à la main. Je songeai à foutre le camp, mais il avait déjà relevé la tête et m'avait aperçu. Je m'avançai, me retenant de courir. Il fit quelques pas vers moi et je m'arrêtai. Moins d'un mètre nous séparait. J'avais lu, dans ma période "psychologie" quelque chose sur le partage de l'espace personnel et sur les silences comme celui-ci. C'était... Très instructif.

-Salut., finit-il par dire au bout de trente secondes.

-Oui., répondis-je bêtement.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, tandis que je me demandai, par Merlin, ce que je faisais au juste au milieu de ce couloir désert. Et puis, il lança.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé.

Vlan! En plein dans la figure!

-Et toi?, interrogeais-je.

Et l'Oscar de la meilleure réplique est adressée à... Miss Rose Weasley, on l'applaudit bien fort!

Il garda le silence et continua de me regarder d'un air que je ne pus déchiffrer. J'avais hérité de mon père (en dehors des cheveux roux et de la manière de rougir des oreilles) son empathie et sa capacité à deviner les émotions des autres. Du coup, j'étais nulle (pour ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi).

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je continuai mon chemin. On n'allait pas continuer à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme ça, si?

Dès le lendemain, je sentis de vibrants changements dans mon comportement. Le sang battait moins à mes tempes que la veille et mon teint n'était plus tomate, mais carotte. Je me rendis donc au petit déjeuner la tête haute et m'assis à côté d'Albus, puisque nous étions réconciliés. Je m'apprêtai à commencer la journée par une jolie portion de pudding, lorsqu'une chouette que je ne reconnus pas se posa à côté de moi et me tendit une patte. Je détachai la lettre qu'elle tenait et voulus la récompenser: elle avait déjà disparu. Je décachetai l'enveloppe et lus:

_Je ne veux pas être un Roméo, un Heathcliff ou un Oliver. Je ne veux pas que tu sois une Juliette, une Cathy ou une Jenny._

_Malgré mon narcissisme, mon nom ou le tien, je ne veux pas d'une histoire pleine de larmes et de sang. Il y a deux jours, je ne connaissais que ton nom. Mais nous nous sommes embrassés._

_J'ignore pourquoi tu as fait ça ou pourquoi je l'ai fait, ni même si ça a de l'importance._

_Mais si tu veux de moi autant que je veux de toi (et crois-moi, ce n'est pas rien), rejoins-moi à la table des Poufsouffle, dernier bastion neutre de cette école de dingues._

Le sang cognait furieusement dans mes artères et ma tête s'enflamma. Je relevai timidement les yeux et découvris Scorpius Malefoy, assis parmi les Poufsouffle. Ces derniers, étonnés de sa présence, semblaient le fuir comme la peste. Je regardai la lettre et vis que je tremblais.

"Oui", "Non", "Tu es folle", "Bien sûr"... Tout tournait. Et puis, Albus, voulant probablement engager la conversation, dit:

-Regarde, Malefoy est assis avec les Poufsouffle.

Alors, soudain, tout devint brusquement d'une clarté cristalline, qui ne me laissa qu'une certitude absolue. Je souris à mon cousin.

-J'ai vu.

J'enjambai le banc, pris mon sac, la lettre et m'éloignai, ignorant les appels surpris d'Al. Je longeai notre table, arrivai à celle des Poufsouffle et m'installai devant Scorpius. Je rangeai ostensiblement la lettre dans mon sac, me resservit du pudding et du thé et osai finalement relever les yeux. Il me fixait. Je vis qu'il avait, ultime signe de rébellion, enlever sa cravate et poser à côté de lui. Je desserrai la mienne, l'ôtai de mon cou, et fis pareil. Ainsi, nous n'étions plus que deux élèves de Poudlard discutant ensemble. Je finis pas demander:

-Tu as vraiment lu _Roméo et Juliette_ et _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_?

-Les deux seuls livres Moldus dans la bibliothèque de ma mère.

Je souris en réalisant pour la première fois qu'il était très beau.

-As-tu idée du nombre de personnes qui nous regarde?, m'interrogea t-il posément.

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

-Hmmm... Environ... Toute la salle?

-Exactement.

Un court moment s'écoula, puis il dit:

-Mon père va me déshériter.

Et je sentis qu'il était sérieux.

-Le mien va me haïr., répondis-je. Et pour quoi, au juste?

Il répliqua, sur le même ton.

-Pour une amourette, une aventure qui ne passera peut-être pas le week-end...

Il me fixa dans les yeux et continua.

-Tu sais ce que je me suis dit après ce baiser?

-Quoi?

-"Quel con!"

Je m'esclaffai.

-Et pourtant, je suis pas du genre à m'insulter. Je sais pas si c'est parce que je pensais que c'était une connerie ou que je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir fait avant...

Il finit son thé et déclara, avec un sourire destiné uniquement à moi.

-Je crois que cette bonne parole mérite d'ailleurs un baiser.

Je rougis épouvantablement.

-Probablement.

On se pencha l'un vers l'autre, mais j'étais ridiculement petite et cette table trop large. J'esquissai un sourire déçu. D'un même mouvement, on se leva, ramassant nos sacs et nos cravates. Nous longeâmes la table, essayant d'ignorer tous les regards sur nous. Arrivés au bout, nous nous approchâmes l'un de l'autre. Mon cousin surgit entre nous et me fusilla des yeux.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

Je l'attrapai par la manche pour le tirer à l'écart. Il maugréa:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Etait-ce un signe de rébellion ou voulais-je dire la vérité?

-Je vais sortir de la salle avec Scorpius, trouver un coin sombre et on va s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Il serra fort mes poignets.

-Tu es folle!

-Oui. Sans doute...

Je regardai Scorpius et sentis que je pouvais lui demander de l'aide des yeux. Curieusement, cela me conforta dans le fait de ne pas le faire.

-Ecoute, Al. Je sais qu'il y a quatre-vingt quinze pour cent de chances que je finisses avec le coeur émietté comme la tasse que Maman a jeté sur Papa à Noël dernier, mais quoi... ça me laisse cinq pour cent!

Il me fixa jusqu'au blanc des yeux et prononça probablement sa première phrase digne d'intérêt en murmurant:

-Oui, c'est plus que suffisant...

Je lui serrai la main.

-Merci, cousin.

Ne lui en demandant pas plus pour l'instant, je m'éloignai. Scorpius me sourit et me tendit la main. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Le voulais-je? Non., décidais-je. Absolument pas. Jamais. Nos doigts s'enlacèrent et des murmures indignés nous parvinrent.

-C'est mal barré, pour ne pas être Roméo et Juliette...

Il se pencha, effleura mes lèvres et posa son front contre le mien en un mouvement, qui, même répété, n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait.

-Pas de destinée malheureuse..., me rappela t-il.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de calmer mon coeur qui battait définitivement trop vite.

-D'accord.

Et cette prédiction se réalisa...


End file.
